


Going On Strike... Well, Sort-of.

by ClassicalECentric



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Peter Parker is Steve Rogers's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/pseuds/ClassicalECentric
Summary: When the first reports of coronavirus in New York came out, the Stark-Rogers family wasn’t sure what was to come next.  Within a week, all four of their kids were pulled from school, moved to the Avengers Compound, and given a routine of things to do.  This worked for about a week, until it didn't anymore. The oldest Stark-Rogers child was done being isolated.  He was going on strike... well, sort-of!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Going On Strike... Well, Sort-of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!  
> I wrote this, while I am 'staying-in-place', yet being a member of emergency personnel.
> 
> **(So, I will say this now: I mean no offense to anyone who has COVID-19 or is dealing with it personally in their own family. I am deeply sorry).**
> 
> With that said, I was trying to see how it would feel to be an Avengers child during this time of isolation, so I wrote about one of Steve & Tony's children. This may become a series, but for now, its a one-shot.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Happy reading and enjoy!  
> \-- C.E.C.

When the first reports of coronavirus in New York came out, the Stark-Rogers family wasn’t sure what was to come next.  


When it was stated a week before St. Patrick’s Day that schools were closing, Tony and Steve made the executive decision to pull the kids out of school and move everyone up to the Avengers Compound, instead of staying in the Tower. Both men knew that one way or another the virus would find its way into their children’s schools, which were known places where diseases and sicknesses have made appearances and always travel around the population until they have ran their course.  


Even though all four of the kids had half of Steve’s serum-enhanced DNA, the doctors Strange & Banner were more worried about the half of their DNA that came from Tony and Tony himself.  


As soon as they arrived at the Compound, the entire space was put on lockdown.  


Each of the Avengers had their own space to live there on their own, as they did in the Tower. Steve, Tony and the kids stayed on the base with Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Stephen, Rhodey, Wanda and Vision. Clint stayed on his farm with his wife & kids in Georgia, not far from Happy & Pepper, who were isolating their cabin. T’Challa stayed in Wakanda with his family & kingdom. Thor stayed on New Asgard with Sef, among others, and the Guardians gang traveled off Earth until the pandemic ended.  


Everyone on the base had a routine planned out, which included frequent handwashing, sanitizing of any & all equipment being used, temperature checks (as needed), and schedules for any off-base work.  


Steve & Tony even made schedules for each one of their kids, which included during schoolwork, chores, lab time and fun time.  


This worked for about the first week, but after that, their oldest son was not having it.  


He decided to go on strike… well, sort-of.  


“Peter, it’s time to wake up,” a soft Irish voice announced softly and promptly. “Breakfast starts in 20 minutes.”

“No, F.R.I.!” the teenager mumbled into his pillow. “Too er-wee! Go ‘way!”

“Young Sir, I don’t think I am able to do that. Your fathers have given me special instructions to wake you and your siblings promptly at 8:10am to allow you time to get yourselves ready to come to the kitchen.”

“Who cares?”

“Your fathers do, as do I.”

“You’re not even human! Leave me alone!” He grumbled rolling over in bed, pulling the covers over his head. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen/common area, a lot of the team members were already sitting down relaxing and talking to one another as Steve & Bucky made pancakes, waffles and side dishes.

Tony had just walked into the space wearing a deep charcoal gray three-piece suit, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. promptly announced, “Boss, Peter has decided not to wake up when prompted.”

“Initiate ‘Woke-Up’ Protocol, F.R.I.” The billionaire responded to the A.I.

“We have a protocol for that now?” Bucky questioned to his best friend, as he checked the bacon cooking in the oven.

“It’s only for Peter,” Steve replied back, before looking at his husband. “It’s your choice to do this, Tony; he’s ‘your’ son…”

“Why is he suddenly ‘my’ son, when he doesn’t want to wake up early?” Tony wondered aloud to anyone in hearing distance.

“Can I answer that one?” Rhodey piped up, as he winked at his best friend.

“Shut it, Platypus!”

“Only jokin’, Tones… you know I love ya, but Peter is just like you, when it comes to sleeping and getting up early.”

“I know that, Honey Bear, but right now is not the time. F.R.I., commence ‘Woke-Up Protocol’…”

“Doing it now, Boss!” the A.I. responded, before starting her procedure as authorized.

“Tony, you do know what’s going to happen next, right?” Natasha questioned aloud, as she looked up from her book. 

The billionaire sighed, as he took the steaming hot mug of coffee handed to him by Steve. After he took a short sip, he sighed again. 

He knew this would not end well.  


* * *

Back in Peter’s room, and rather suddenly as protocol dictated… 

… An annoyed humanoid version of F.R.I.D.A.Y. appeared on the flat-screen television across from Peter’s bed as the bedroom curtains opened, allowing the early sunshine in. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker Stark-Rogers!” She roared with a deep Irish lilt. 

The loud voice shocked the young man enough that he fell off the bed and onto the floor, covers and all, with a loud thud. 

“Ouch!” Peter moaned, rubbing his body all over. “F.R.I.! I was getting up! Did they have to initiate the ‘Woke-Up Protocol’?!”

“You weren’t faster enough to awaken, young sir, so yes they did! Now, get up! Get dressed and make your way down to breakfast, before they have to initiate another protocol!”

“Ugh,” he groaned as he stretched his body out. “Fine!”

As he stood up, he readjusted his pajamas (which consisted of a short-sleeved tee-shirt and basketball shorts) and walked out of the room towards the kitchen/common area, not bothering with his own morning routine.

He was not in the mood.

He was out for blood… in a manner of speaking.  


* * *

As they continued to eat breakfast and chat, the Avengers team wasn’t expecting the tornado of terror to come.

The other three Stark-Rogers children had made their appearances, dressed and ready for their day and were busily eating at the dining table, when their older brother finally arrived.

“Morning, Pete…” Tony stated lightly, as he looked up from the morning paper on his StarkPad. “Sleep well?”

The oldest Stark-Rogers boy griped under his breath and moved to the refrigerator, grabbing out the carafe of fresh orange juice that was sitting just inside. 

“Hey, kid,” Bucky spoke up, placing a fresh glass from the cupboard in front of his nephew. “Your dad just spoke to ya. You gonna answer him?”

“Nope.” Peter replied emphasizing the ending sound as he filled the tumbler with the citrusy liquid.

“Morning, bug,” Steve stated nonchalantly, as he flipped the remaining flapjacks for his oldest. “You wanna help your ol’ pop with these? They need a ready belly for eating.”

“No thanks,” the teen answered back flippantly. “I’ll just drink my juice.”

“You’re not eating pancakes made by your pop?” Natasha questioned, as she walked over to her nephew and placing her hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine…” He grumbled, moving her hand away from his face.

“He’s just mad, Auntie Nat,” a small voice garbled.

The two of them turned to the dining table, where three other children were sitting and eating their breakfast.

The voice that spoke came from a little girl, eating pieces of a syrupy buttermilk pancake. With light brown curls, big blue eyes and a bright smile, she was a perfect amalgamation of both Tony & Steve.

“What did you say, Lil-Lil?” the Black Widow questioned, surprised to hear her tiny voice.

“I says he’s just mad, cuz he’s waked up early.” She responded back. “Wight, Petey?”

“See, she’s get it,” the teen remarked. “And, she’s four. Thanks, LilyPad.”

“Alright, kiddo, you are not using your little sister as leverage for your case,” Tony stated walking over to his oldest son. “What’s really going on?”

“Ugh, you don’t understand! You guys don’t get it!”

“What don’t we get, Bug?” Steve questioned honestly.

“Everything! You’re too old!”

“Hey, young man! ‘ _Not_ ’ old!” Tony reacted, pointing to himself alone, before getting dirty looks from Steve and Bucky. “Sorry, boys. Present company included. ‘ _We_ ’ are not old, just aged really well.”

“See what I mean? You don’t get it!”

“Then, explain, pal…” Bucky chimed in. “Some of us need a little reminder of what’s up with you teenagers nowadays.”

“Fine. All I want is just an extra hour or two of sleep. I think I’ve earned it. I’m ahead in my schoolwork. My chores are almost always done to your standards.”

“That bedroom of his though… yikes!” Tony muttered under his breath toward his husband, who merely shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He mouthed ‘ _Sorry_ ’, before letting his son speak again.

“I have even been skipping lab time, just to get ahead of homework,” Peter continued on. “So, I think I’ve earned my time to be a teenager, sleep in a little bit and to be Spiderman, when I want.”

“Well, I think your father & I are gonna have to put the kibosh on one of those…”

“Awww, come on, Dad… I love being Spiderman, and you know it!”

“And, we fully understand that, bug,” Steve chimed in. “But, with that virus running rampant, we want you to be safe. You don’t see us going out being Captain America and Iron Man, or Uncle Buck being the Winter Soldier, or your Auntie Nat being the Black Widow. You see what I mean?”

“I know, Pop, but I just need to get out for a little bit and swing around. It helps calm me down.”

“Pete, I hear what you’re saying and I may have a compromise!” Tony announced quite proudly.

“Tony, don’t give in to him.” Steve warned. “He can’t leave the building and you know that.”

“Steve, honey, darling, sweetie, babe, beautiful love of my life, I am not giving in to our heir presumptive. Peter, you may swing around in the empty plane hangar, next to the Compound…”

“Yes!” The oldest Stark-Rogers boy cheered.

“But –”

“Ugh, I knew there was a ‘ _but_ ’ coming…”

“But, you have to be supervised by an adult at all times, and you have do all of your chores, along with your siblings, for a month.”

“A month?! Awww, come on!”

“One month, Pete, or would you like to make it two? Take it or leave it.”

Peter let out a hard breath in frustration, before looking to his father, “Pop, what do you think?”

“I think the idea of you swinging around at all is dangerous,” Steve spoke. “But, if you are under adult supervision, and said adult limits your swing time to only one hour…”

“One hour?!” The young man whined. “Awww, come on, Pop! I’m usually out as Spiderman for at least three or more!”

“Maybe I’ll make it be 30 minutes instead for the whining and complaining…”

“No! No, an hour is good. I’ll take it.”

“Perfect!” Tony shouted approval. “Now, why don’t you go upstairs & take care of that bedroom of yours first? I think there are things growing in there, or I don’t think they are vegetable, chemical or mineral.”

“Ha ha ha, Dad… You’re so funny.” Peter’s sarcastic response wasn’t lost on anyone. “But, I can’t clean my bedroom now…”

“And, why’s that, kiddo?”

“I have a stack of pancakes to eat. I am a growing boy, you know.”

Tony pulled his son into a tight embrace, kissing the side of his forehead, before ruffling his deep brown curls. He pushed him towards the kitchen, where a stack of buttery flapjacks lay on a plate, still steaming. They had just been freshly made by Bucky.

Peter grabbed the warmed dish and took it over to the table, where his youngest sister Lily was still eating. He giggled with her, helping her cut up the rest of her pancake and feeding him some of his own.

Steve moved over to where Tony was standing admiring their children, their two sons and two daughters. He pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek softly.

“We got some good kids over there, Rogers.” The billionaire spoke first.

“Yeah, we do, Stark,” the captain responded, kissing his husband again. “The best.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: And so... what did you think of this one?_
> 
> _Please be kind and let me know._


End file.
